Alternia Games
by jenoker
Summary: In order to secure her throne, the young Empress must battle tributes from each blood caste in order to porve her superiority. The rating may change due to violence.
1. Chapter 1

iii

The fish swam back and worth through the sea plants. A young woman, a girl of fifteen with long black hair and gray skin sat gazing at them.

"Feferi!" The sharp bark of woman's voice popped the daydream. "Feferi!" This time the girl turned around in her chair and looked at the tall woman with the golden trident. "How do you expect to win the game and become empress if you can't even listen to me explain strategies." she said with a sharp edge. As the older woman glared at her successor, the girl blushed a pinkish purple and re-arranged her long skirt.

"Sorry… I mean my deepest apologies Condensce." She apologized.

"Apologies don't win battles. Now pay attention! You must convince the strongest players to join your team." The pierced woman continued.

A tall skinny boy, more like a teenager actually, strode through the wood, pushing thick leaf covered branches out pf his path until he came upon a clearing. All the trees surrounding the clearing where either stunted or broken by an unknown force. The tall boy seemed to have already have been here because he expertly stepped over and around fallen branches and stones.

The boy walked towards a boulder shaded by several trees and sat down but not before he accidentally cut his palm on a sharp edge of the rock. He winced as lemon colored blood seeped out, threatening to paint the rock yellow. He ripped off a little of his shirt, careful not to get blood on his already dirty shirt. Carefully he wrapped the fabric gently around his hand to stop the bleeding.

Through the dirt caked shirt you could vaguely see a yellow Gemini symbol, making this young man a low blood, only a few rungs from being a candy blood.

f f f

Another young man stood in a clearing but this time the clearing was surrounded by spectators. He held a bow and was busy nocking an arrow to hit a distant target with. Finally he steadied the arrow and pulled the string back; only to have the wood snap in half and slap him in his right arrow shaped horn. The horn then proceeded to fall off. In anger he turned to a tree and punched it right in the middle of the trunk. The force splintered the tree in half. The crowd roared. Despite having completely missed the target, he was still victorious in his people's eyes with his impossible strength.

"Equius Zahhak," The announcer yelled, "Is our tribute!" The crowd surged forward congratulating him. After all he was helping the future queen secure her kingdom. But there was a side of it that no one spoke of. He wasn't going to come home…ever…

ggg

In the dark room lay a large troll, taller than the blue blood Equius but not as thickly built. His horns were almost two feet tall and they were spiraled like a cork screw. His face was white but it was only face paint because the rest of him was gray and covered in sopor slime.

He sat up clumsily, stuffed a handful of slime in his mouth then kicked a horn away. It honked and flew into a pile of horns, creating a loud clash noise.

"…Miracles bro…" he slumped back down on the floor, obviously high.

bbb

The moonlight flooded the cave and the huntress arose. Ready to hunt her unsuspecting prey. She kept low to the ground, her large green jacket brushing against the rock floor.

The leo stalked out of the cave entrance but not before her horns got tangled in some of the foliage hanging above the entrance. She hissed, startling the prey. The prey, which was a butterfly, fluttered down onto a flower.

There was a rustling in the brush and a large hoof beast leaped out, crushing both insect and plant, before bounding off into the woods again. And the chase was on, the eternal cycle, predator chasing prey.

The sound of a horn echoed through the woods, startling both hunter and prey. The hoof beast ran off while the huntress stood there trying to remember what the noise meant.

Deep in a canyon was a group of ram-horned teenagers. Each held a pick axe while dragging a wheeled cart behind them. Along the rock walls of the canyon gold ore was shining in the moonlight of the full moons.

One girl stood out, her hair was not wrapped tightly in a bun but was flowing down past her waist. She was also deeply studying the rocks before her. Imbedded in the rocks was a large fossilized bone of an ancient hoof beast. The female aries was intent on removing the bone.

"Aradia!" Another aries turned and yelled at her. "You know they'll whip yah if you don't bring in the quota." Aradia looked crestfallen as she ran to rejoin the group.


	2. Chapter 2

~Libra~

"Red or teal?" The libra pondered. She couldn't see the colors, rather she could taste them. She held the box and picked a stick, giving it a quick lick and recoiled. It was a nasty ash flavored gray. She threw the nasty flavored gray out of her window. This time she grabbed the right color, a nice teal, which matched the symbol on her shirt. Using a chair, she reached the highest part of her wall and drew a scale.

"The court case can now begin," This proclamation fell on the deaf ears of her scalemates.

As the court case ran on, she began feeling the affects of something she had rarely felt. Boredom. She had already played every court scenario she could think of and she was running out of scalemates to hang. "I need a new challenge…"

~Scorpio~

"How likely is it that I win the game?' asked the girl with the large tangle of black hair and a scowl as she shook a magic eight ball. Despite it's supposed magic they could never accurately predict the future, constantly infuriating her. Resulting in the various smashed balls around the room.

The scorpio stood up, reaching in her jacket to pull out eight eight sided dice.

"These should be more accurate," She threw the dice. A higher score meant a higher chance of victory. But as she waited for them to slow their spinnning and stop, they just kept spinning. Eventually she stopped them by scooping them up.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She demanded.

~Aquarius~

The globe on the desk spun. All the landmasses were colored bright red and were marked with little black x's. Sitting next to the desk was a skinny boy wearing hipster glasses and a long striped scarf that was flowing with the water current.

He lifted a gray hand to scratch his purple streaked hair. " What next on my list after destroying all land dwellers?" he asked himself aloud. He picked up a sharpie and used it to place an x right over where he knew The Condensence and her heir lived. He spun the globe once more and realized that if he did carry out all of his plans, there would be no other trolls. Then he really would be forever alone.

~Virgo~

The dress swooshed as the wearer, an emerald blood, paced down the rows of her garden. The rows of plants basked in the sunlight, in fact emerald bloods are the only trolls that can tolerate it, let alone enjoy it.

She stopped at one of the pots. The bush growing in it had been her favorite but now it was withering. She had tried to have patience with it… Bu she could use the pot for something else.

"I hate to do this but…" She grabbed a tube of lipstick out of her bag and twisted the bottom. It turned into a chainsaw. She used it to gracefully carve the bush into a stump, which she then pulled out. The chain saw changed back into a tube of lipstick and the virgo pursed her lips, applying the green makeup.

~Taurus~

A young troll stared at a poster on his wall. It featured his idol, Pupa Pan. How ever at the age of fifteen, he felt too old to believe in fairies and flying boys.

Though fed spawn was still acceptable. The Taurus stood up stretching while his lusus, Tinkerbull, flew next to him.

Suddenly the door flew open and two large blue blood trolls marched in. "Look at the size of those horns," one called out, eyeing the brown blood.

"Yes combined with his size he would make a wonderful tribute," The other troll agreed. " Let's take him."

The young Taurus backed up into the wall, trying to retreat from his kidnappers. In an effort to protect him, Tinkerbull flew up to the trolls. He was smacked right out of the air, breaking his tiny neck.

The young troll gave a small cry and he was grabbed by the older trolls by his large bull horns. As he was dragged, he grabbed his deceased lusus and dragged it with him. He would need all the comfort he could get.

~Cancer~

The blade moved swiftly through the air, scattering the heads of wheat all over the dirt.

"Oops…" the harvester though sarcastically. But the mistake was done. The air whistled as the whip came down. He winced and his eyes teared up but he didn't cry as cherry colored blood dripped down his back.

"You're dismissed," the cruel Capricorn holding the whip told him. Any other day he'd get more lashings from the blood thirsty purple blood but today he didn't.

"It could only be one thing…" the cancer's mind raced. They must be culling him. He wished it was all in his mind but there was a wagon moving closer and closer. But why wasn't there other trolls lying in the wagon?


	3. Aboard the Ship

Simulationusly in twelve different districts, twelve youths were selected, chosen or volunteered for an impossible game. Each tribute felt something different:; fear, hopelessness… and excitement.

Each tribute was sent by wagon separately to be boarded upon the Condesce's ship.

~Gemini~

The Gemini couldn't sleep knowing somewhere aboard the ship was another piisonic being used as a battery. "That's all high bloods think we're useful for. A strong battery to be drained and thrown away," the youth sighed as he paced around the cabin. Each tribute was kept in separate to stop them from killing each other before the game.

"I can break out anytime," he reassured himself, as it was always a nightmare of his to be trapped on a high blood ship. The reassurance worked as the blue and red energy around his eyes slowly died. "No need to blast my meager respite block apart…not yet…"

~Leo~

The Leo clenched her fist, causing her claw glove to push out the sharp blades. Each blade was about a foot long and hooked at the end. She opened her fist to watch the blades silently slide back under the baggy sleeve.

"In this game," she told herself confidently, " these will be my greatest advantage. That is if she could bring herself to use them against another troll. As much as she tried to abandon that thought, it kept returning stronger.

~Condesce~

"Seamstress!" The Pices yelled, calling for the olive blood.

The poor quivering troll scurried up the stairs. She held a basket for of clothes. In her panic it dropped, rolling on the floor, dropping clothes everywhere. The Leo dropped to the floor scrambling to pick up each bundle. The last bundle had rolled to the feet of the Condesce. The ruler bent down and scooped it up. It was a gray cloak wrapped around a pair of stretchy black leggings.

"It looks just like the original," The Empress dropped the cloak and leggings. This was the only reason she kept this clumsy low blood. Then she started her hip swaying gait and walked back to her planning room.

The seamstress unsure of what to do, left the basket on the footstool and scurried away. "Why would she want clothes from a style centuries old?" her mind asked itself. She pushed this though away; rule one, no questioning the Condesce, verbally or mentally.

~Scorpio~

Her first travel by boat was not what she had expected. First of all the respite block. She was use to her massive castle suitable for someone of her blood color. Second the respite block had no window making the journey boring.

The Scorpio leaned up against the door, causally throwing the dice. The dice were the only things she was allowed to bring other than her clothes.

Suddenly she fell backwards as the door behind her was opened. Standing there was a shocked troll, a Leo by the shape of her horns. The cerulean blood took one look at the Leo who was still in shock, then bolted out into the hallway. She made it down the corridor and just around the corner when her head smashed into the muscle hard chest of a guard. The Capricorn guard looked down at her. She didn't even need the dice to tell her the chance of winning. The guard wrapped his arm around her waist and slung her over his shoulder.

"No chance of escape," she went limp. "I have a better chance escaping quicksand." She was carried back to her room and throw right on the metal floor. Laying next to her was a carefully wrapped bundle.

"This must be what the olive-blood was carrying," she thought crawling over to the bundle.

Fully unrolling the dress revealed it was thigh length and it was wrapped around knee high boots. "It couldn't hurt to try this on…" she thought eager to put on this perfect dress. She pulled her shirt off and kicked her pants off, keeping her eyes on the door the whole time. It would be embarrassing to have someone drag her out like this. The clothes fit exactly to her curves and the jacket had several pockets to store things.

~Cancer~

"It wasn't the culling wagon. Nope it was something fiking worst," The cancer muttered. The ship rocked and he tipped over. It was even worth it to stand up. The boat would rock again and he'd fall. The red-blood curled up in a corner. The moment his eyes left the door, it flew open a crack and a bundle flew in. The door slammed back shut.

After a lack of explosion from the package he assumed it was safe. The cautious Cancer picked it up only to have it fall apart with a black and red ball rolled out.

Fully unwrapping the gray cloth revealed it was a long gray cloak with a hood. It looked pretty mysterious. "Speaking of mysterious…" He thought as he picked up the red and black ball up. This bundle was a pair of stretchy pants. "No shirt!" he thought self-consciencely, crumpling it back into a ball and tossing into a corner.

~Capricorn~

The face painted troll stood staring out the window. The ship was moving so fast that the stars were bright horizontal lines. At his door stood a quiet Leo, who held a large package. She stood there mentally measuring the purple giant. While he was great in height, he wasn't stocky like his fellow Capricorns.

"This simply won't do," she tsked. "Maybe…" She reached into her apron for some pins. Then carefully eyeing the troll, she made alterations in the fabric. While she was cutting off the excess fabric, she didn't notice the troll clumsily walk over and sit next to her.

"Hey sis. You got any pies?" As the purple-blood spoke with a slur she backed out the door, leaving the altered clothes on the floor.

~Virgo~

"The dress was certainly well made," The Virgo thought. "But why would we be given such fine clothes to fight in? It couldn't hurt to try it on though. It would be much more comfortable then my current outfit." she thought looking with disdain looking at her torn, disheveled gardening gown.

The jade-blood stripped, careful not to spell the dress from the old dress on the new. Then she pulled the long black and green dress on and wrapped the veil over her shoulders.

She did her best impression of a model to observe how well the dress moved with her. Surprisingly the jade-blood could all but sprint in the dress.

The door to her respite block swung open to reveal a large indigo-blood. The queen's thug marched forward, lifted the Virgo bridal-style and carried her off.

~Aradia~

The Aries stood on the tall podium, the silk dress felt strange as opposed to her usual rough wool skirt.

"Why such fancy clothes to fight in?" Aradia wondered, gazing at the other trolls. "No doubt these are my enemies…"

Finally the last podium was filled as another troll was dragged in. He was probably the shortest male here, being about as tall as Aradia herself.

The Queen noticed the new arrival and stood up. "Welcome to my grand ship," she said eyeing the arrivals. "Why isn't the red-blood wearing the leggings?" It was more of an order than a question though and a troll stepped forward. It was the same troll that had dropped off Aradia's dress. The Capricorn guard held a red and black bundle, which he then held to the timid Leo. The group of three then left the hall.

The Aries smoothed her dress once more, glad to have complied with wearing the dress.

"The game is simple." The Condesce said beginning her monolog. "There is twelve players but only one victor. Centuries ago I was the victor of the past game. Now it's time to declare the new victor." It was clear who the Condesce thought was going to win.

Aradia turned and looked at the Tyrian-blood heir. She wasn't too impressive. "For one she was shorter than me and didn't look in shape with her chubbiness compared to my leaness," Aradia compared mentally.

"You shall keep you current weapons but before you enter the area I must ask you to change clothes into a much simpler, more mobile outfit. The victor has one moon cycle to kill all fellow tributes," The cruel woman finished. And their fate was locked.

Enjoy… I have page and pages more. And I finally created a cover art for my story thank god. Oh and yes I use fike.


	4. Into the Arena

~Libra~

The Condesce had the trolls ushered back to our respite blocks. As soon as the teal-blood entered the room she noticed an unusual smell that was slowly filling the room. The smell was alarming but at the same time she slowly felt lethargic.

"Must be…" she yawned heavily, "…sleeping gas…" This was the Libra's last thought as she slumped on the floor.

"You traitor!" A voice yelled. Another voice smirked, obviously smirking at the other credulousness. There was a scream and the Libra sat straight up, waking up from the violent dream. It was no more violent than the usual troll nightmare and the details soon faded from her mind. As she pushed herself off the ground, she heard the crinkling of leaves under her body.

"What?" She was confused, " Where am I? I fell asleep in my respite block on the Condesce's ship… And now woods…" Not that the Libra minded, woods were her usual environment. "It must be the arena. In that case I should be more quiet," she whispered to herself.

The woods were of the usual sort, grey bark and pink leaves, the troll could see that. But there was a distinct lack of noise beyond rustling foliage.

Upon further investigation, she found her dragon head cane lying under dead leaves. "Now I'm in business," she smiled revealing her shark teeth as she twisted the cane. It pulled apart unsheathing a long blade. Using the blade to cut away brambles, she proceeded until she came upon a clearing.

The clearing contained one furious Cancer wielding sickles. "Who's there!" the cantankerous troll practically yelled. The Libra hurried over, covering his mouth.

"Quiet!" she reprimanded him. "You'll alert them all to your presence in a minute."

Pushing her away, the troll adopted a strife position, holding out his sickles. "I'm not going to fight you…yet." the teal-blood calmed him. "I'm Terezi Pyrope."

"Great I don't fiking care!" He flamed. "Who does this chick think she is, putting her fiking hand on my face." He glared at the Libra. She was just a smidge shorter ands had spikey shoulder length hair that made her horns stand out. "Even her horns out shine my pitiful nubs," the Cancer thought negatively, looking at the sharp points. Her most defining feature was her red shades.

"Why would a teal-blood wear such a low color anyways?" He asked himself.

"Fine be that way," The teal-blood turned and stalked back into the woods.

~Taurus~

The brown-blood had woken up shortly after the sunset and he was sitting there squeezing his dead lusus. He had been left on a mountain and in the distance lay a lake surrounded by woods. Laying on the ground near him was a perfectly balanced lance.

"The uh game has started," he said nervously to himself. It was certain he was no longer on Alternia yet alone District nine.

Other people had weapons too because in the distance he could see trees falling in the distance. He reflected back to when he saw the other competitors. "Maybe it's that uh tall blue guy or the uh purple streak one, " he thought, remembering the higher the blood, the more violent.

"The lance would make a good uh walking stick to go down these rocks," he thought. "Only a hoof beast could possible make it straight down," he thought staring negatively at the sharp drops.

Obviously not a problem for his fellow competitor who was running and jumping down the rock surfaces just like a hoofbeast. The footsteps kicked pebbles and other loose materials his way adding to his confusion. He thought of grabbing his lance to look threatening; after all he was taller and stronger and a higher blood by the look of her ram horns.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello hello hello. If you get that reference you're awesome. Anyways here is the chapter. Sorry for taking so long. P.S. never try to get your insane mother to type stuff up for you….never….**

~Taurus~

"Wait!" he said, surprising not just her but himself too. She stumbled a little trying not to completely fall off the boulder. The maroon-blood was the first troll he had seen so far and she was a fellow low-blood. "Maybe…just maybe…. We could team up…." he though hopefully. The Aries continued to stare at him.

After a moment she replied, "I guess as long as you don't mind traveling down to that lake." She gestured off in the vague direction of the lake. The Taurus was surprised… He must have talked out loud. It was a bad habit of his.

"Uh… Sure," he had to do something to get that gaze off him, it was intimidating. He grabbed his lance off the ground, dusted it off a little and introduced himself. "I'm… um… Tarvos…Nitram," he added the last name at the last moment.

"Aradia," she said without looking back at him. No last name, last names were pointless here. Tarvos took up pace behind Aradia, though he was weaving between the boulders. He noticed her weapon was a whip that was wrapped around her waist like a belt. It was partially blocked by her curly long hair that was flying around her face as she jumped. This was going to be a long hike down.

~Sagittarius~

"I didn't expect that," he yawned. "But it makes sense. How else would they get us out here."

Laying next to him was a beautiful bow. He leaned over and picked it up delicately. No need to snap it like previous ones and break another horn.

But addictions are hard things to break while bows are not. The loud snap would alert the other trolls of his position but he could surprise them with his strength. Now off to his task of eliminating low-bloods. "Hopefully all the low-bloods are easy to locate," he thought, not in the mood for a long hunt.

He gazed around, he had been placed in a grassy meadow that was bordered by a river to the west while mountains curved in a backwards C to the east.

"Gathering water would be a smart choice," he though, remembering the survival training all Sagittarius received. He tensed his strong leg muscles the unleashed a massive leap across the meadow. It placed him right on the river bank and he almost tumbled in. Equius saw a flash in the water but when he blinked it was gone.

"Must be some sort of creature here." He bent down on one knee, ready to spring up at any moment. There was nothing to store water in so he'd have to keep the water in sight until he could construct a proper container.

~Feferi~

"THe Condesce did and excellent job creating the arena," Feferi admitted, letting out a breath of bubbles.

Earlier, Feferi had breached the water and observed the arena. From what she could see, there was no other water source other than the waterfall in the north that roared into the river which in turn emptied into Feferi's lake. This would force everyone down here for water.

"I bet my gills the other sea-troll is somewhere along that path." So far though she had only seen one other troll, a huge Sagittarius. She decided that she would remain in the lake until more of the trolls were killed so she didn't have to do the job herself. In a way it was a variation of the Condesces's plan, granted a less violent, betraying one.

~Aquarius~

The Pieces was right. Further up the river, about midway between the waterfall and the lake, sat the other sea-troll. He was busy setting up a camp of seaweed and sand, mostly for protection against the sun but partially for the sense of protection it provided.

He hadn't spent the whole first day underwater. The purple-blood had taken his gun and wandered around the surface a little. The area surrounding his base was mostly grasslands with some woods to the west.

He smirked remembering target practice. The gun was much better than his old one in many ways, for one this one had a much larger range. "That should strike fear in those land dwellers," he thought satisfactory.

~Virgo~

Insomnia had struck the jade-blood again, so while the other trolls were sleeping, probably having nightmares granted, but the Virgo didn't want to be exhausted in the morning. It could still be an advantage over her rivals.

The Virgo sat up in her cave, glad the Condesce had supplied them. "Wouldn't want all the little trolls to burn would she?" the day-walker said sarcastically, "No much better to have them kill each other." The lack of sleep was very apparent in her negative mood.

She stood up and wandered out of the cave entrance. Forests look dramatically different in the hot sunlight. The leaves were clearly brightly colored like Cotton Candy and the sunlight brightened the gray of her skin. She almost looked like a rainbow drinker, except the light came from the sun instead of her.

"I wonder where all the other trolls are…" the Virgo looked at the lake. "No doubt the sea-trolls have formed an allegiance and are waiting in there like scale-beasts." With the weight of the next day she felt suddenly tired. Feeling generous, she left the cave for another troll and climbed up the nearest tree.

**Yay! My mom came and typed up the Virgo part for me… More tomorrow.**


	6. Darn trees and their branches

~Gemini~

The gold-blood had used his pisonics to knock down trees for a shelter against the powerful sun. But now that the sun had left, he could leave his wood pile.

He had been left a leather bag full of ninja stars, as the Condesce had no clue about his pisonic ability. And he was going to try to keep it that way.

While he was thinking he heard the snap of a branch. The Gemini's mind instantly lost it's train of though and his head turned towards the source of sound.

"Must be some hoof-beast…" While he tried to convince himself that it was a hoof-beast, his pisonics didn't believe that and they started crackling behind his glasses. He climbed swiftly up a close tree to get a better view.

Walking below him was two lower bloods, a brown and maroon, just about holding hands. The Gemini felt a twinge of jealousy.

Despite not knowing her, she was beautiful. She seems completely into the game. The Aries had a gleam in her eye and a whip tied around her waist. Her companion looked much less confident; instead he seemed to shrink standing next to her. The Taurus held a lance clumsily against his side.

"He'd be no trouble…" The yellow-blood berated himself for thinking like that.

"Uh… Aradia… Can we um slow down?" The Taurus stuttered, revealing the maroon-blood's name.

"Aradia…AA…." he though idly.

"Nope," Aradia replied, pausing. She cupped her ear and did a one-eighty.

"She can't hear me breathing all the way up here can she?" He took a deep breathe and began to let it out softly. Then a leaf landed on his nose and his deep breath became a sneeze.

"There!" The girl pointed up at him. Her team-mate turned and looked too. "I felt like someone was watching." She smiled but looked a little troubled.

"Fike! I either kill them or…" he swore softly. "This girl's going to be one of the last survivors isn't she." The Gemini swung down, landing in front of them.

The Taurus stumbled back but Aradia stood strong. "Well you probably know I'm Aradia but this is Tarvos." She gestured back. "You want to join our group?"

"Group? But there can only be one victor…" The idea of forming a team with other competitors was completely alien. But the Gemini agreed. As long as it meant he'd live. "Thure I'm Thollux," Sollux introduced himself. "Tho what are we doing?" This question was directed to the lowest of the group.

And she answered," It's horribly dry here if you noticed. We're going to need water eventually aren't we? So we need something to keep it in. Your bag there looks water tighter." Sollux stared, this girl could talk.

"Heading for the water then?" He handed her the bag then stepped in line behind Tarvos.

~Equius~

"My hunt was unfruitful last time… Maybe today," Equius motivated himself. He headed to cross the river up by the waterfall. But lying near a tree was a troll. Due to his position Equius couldn't tell what blood class he was. However as soon as he saw the corkscrew horns. A Capricorn, a higher blood then him. When Equius helped pull him back up, the troll stood a little shorter then him but he was also slouching.

"What's wrong with this troll?" Equius wondered as the Capricorn slumped and almost fell with a glazed look in his eyes. "The troll has to be poisoned… I can't do anything about that…" And with that Equius left to continue to the river.

One strong jump later, he was walking through the woods. Branches were no match for him and he left broken branches in his wake. Though, he wasn't the only one breaking branches by the sound of it. The blue-blood stopped and stood silent. It was a small troll by the sound of the footsteps. Walking closer revealed the troll. She was tiny and all her clothes were baggy around her.

"Remember Equius… Regardless of how cute she is, you still have a job to do and that is wiping out low-bloods." He tried convincing himself. He looked back at her and she was on her back batting at a leaf. While she was busy , Equius stalked forward. But unluckily, he stepped on a branch while his eyes were focused on the Leo.

Instantly the Leo whipped around, clenching her fists, which made long silver blades slide out like claws. She crouched, ready to pounce. This kitten had claws.

He had to admire her audacity. It'd be a shame to let her spark die so soon.

The Saggitguis walked to the Leo with his arms held up in a peace treaty.

~Scorpio~

The pirate wannabe hadn't seen any competitors all day so far and was getting quite frustrated. She carried a handful of dice in her left hand pocket and was pushing herself up a huge tree trunk.

"This'll give me advantage for an ambush." She smirked. And it worked. Soon after a female troll wandered under the branch. Normally the Blue-blood wouldn't be stupid enough to fall fifteen feet (Four and a half meters) out of a tree but taking out an opponent would be worth it. Plus the Libra would cushion her fall.

"And drop!" She yelled mentally. And that she did, falling directly on her opponent. The Libra must have had some premonition because the fall ended with the cobalt girl on the ground groaning.

Other then blue bruises and lack of secrecy, she was okay. The teal-blood stared at the ambusher through her strange shades. The Libra reached out a hand. " Terezi Pyrope at your service."

Vriska accepted the offer. "This is one strange troll." she though. "Captain Vriska Serket," she announced holding her head high.

"Well Captain Serket, where is your ship and crew?" Terezi questioned.

"One try at this…" Vriska thought. "Would you like to join my ship Scourge?" She asked hopefully, a team would be nice for now.

"Aye Captain." Terezi smiled her sharp teeth.

"Onward to the water then," Vriska replied, glad to be leader of the team. But how long would team Scourge last….


	7. Hey look, a new chapter

**Sorry for not posting in forever… I've been busy…. Not really… *cough* poor excuse *cough***

Cancer~

"Fiking forest being so fiking thick," the cancer loudly complained. The morning was a pain from no water to waking up from night terrors about betrayal. Even the slave drivers supplied sopor slime so the red-bloods didn't go insane.

The Cancer pushed back a heavy tree branch, only to have it snap back in his face. This set off his temper. He grabbed the handles of his twin sickles and slashed them angrily at the offending branch.

Soon the leaf heavy branch was a battered stick covered in deep groves. The red-blood was in better shape then the branch… but not by much. He was leaning against a tree panting heavily.

This wasn't the first branch he had attacked, in fact, he had practically left a trial of broken branches leading to him. His goal was to make it to the water before sunrise but his temper had slowed his progress to almost a stop.

Finally he made it to the lake, which reflected the large moon perfectly in the still waters. Over the trek, he had heard some other trolls in the woods but had luckily avoided any confrontations

Climbing up a short hill, he could see across the small expanse of water to the other side. "There!" His eyes locked upon the crumpled hump of a troll that was lying on the ground. Had some kills already been made? It was too far to see the blood color and the Cancer had no want to find out if the troll was truly dead.

"Don't need to fiking hurry my fiking death," he thought cynically. Across the sky, the night was being painted with sunlight. Not wanting to be blinded, the red-blood sprinted furiously to the nearest cave he saw off to the east.

~Feferi~

By the third day, Feferi's mind was bored almost to death. "Has the Condesce killed my pets? Worse… Have some of my opponents died yet?" Her mind kept wondering. And the water of the river kept drawing her attention. "Surely one alliance couldn't be terrible would it?" And with a burst of speed, she was swimming down the river in search of the other sea-troll.

BOOM! The sound had come from the surface. Feferi popped her head out of the water to see the other sea-troll blasting trees down with his massive blue gun. It was just pointless destruction and it disgusted Feferi.

"What do you think you're doing?" The Aquarius jumped. He id a 180 turn, checking the woods before he finally turned around to look at her.

Not sure what to do in the presence of the would-be queen, he did a half bow and dropped his gun. The Pieces smiled at him and climbed out of the water. "Morails?" she asked boldly, holding out her hand in a half diamond.

~Aquarius~

He wasn't surprised the Tyrian-blood wanted to be morails with him, after all he was the best choice. Lifting his hand up, he completed the diamond.

~Tavros~

Aradia was obviously the leader of their tiny group. Since Sollux had joined, Aradia had been a lot calmer, knowing the team had a piisonic on their side.

Not to say that the other members were useless. Aradia had small telekinetic powers and Tavros himself could control animals. Granted it wasn't very useful since over the past three days, nobody had sighted any animals.

Tavros looked around the cave. They had been heading towards the water until Aradia scouted ahead and spotted two female blue-bloods heading towards the water from the opposite side. So to avoid a confrontation, Tavros put out the idea of scouting more of their side and staying in one of the caves they found. But now was a new day and they couldn't spend it all in a cave.

Tavros felt awkward between the two budding love birds. So he left during one of their loud discussions.

The air felt very quiet without it's usual wing-beasts. But the stars made it all better. The cliff gave an excellent view of the gibbous moon hanging low in the sky.

Unconsciously, he began humming a pupa pan song. Once he got to the chorus, he got a big blast of nostalgia; he and Tinkerbull used to hum along to it all the time. And now… Tinkerbull was a body lying up in the mountains.

Right now he really regretted it. Tavros hadn't wanted Aradia to think of him as weak so he stashed Tinkerbull before he hiked off with Aradia.

With all these memories crowding his mind, he was deaf to the troll slowly stalking up the cliff.

"Hi Pups Pan… You gonna fly for me?" The Scorpio said with a cold smirk. The Taurus was paralyzed in fear. There was no way Sollux or Aradia would hear his yells… Even if he wanted to… Somehow the Scorpio was keeping his body frozen.

Suddenly the stiffness stopped and he could move again. "For the last time. Fly Pupa fly." He looked at her, she blocked the path down and the cliff was a nice thirty foot(9 meters) drop. Panic overtook him and he couldn't decide.

So the cobalt-blood took it into her own hands or mind for that matter. Tavros began jerkly walking towards the cliff edge. He spread his arms wing-beast style and dropped.

One troll walked away from the cliff while one would never walk again.

~Aradia~

"Sometime while me and Sollux were debating he musta slipped out…" Aradia was channeling her inner detective.

"I doubt he'll head for the water he wath tho thet against going there," Sollux offered.

"That's it!" She smiled successfully before bounding off to the mountains.

"Wait!" Sollux chased her. "What if he'th not up there?"

Aradia stopped midstride. ""Kay you can check around camp." The bolted off again. The yellow-blood faded from view as the maroon-blood scaled the mountain, going back to where the team first started.

"THis is the spot." She even stood on the same rock. "What's that?" Something was wedged between two boulders. Upon further investigation, it was a small bull lusus with wings, typical for brown-bloods. "Tavros's lusus? How in the world did this end up here." The neck was broken but the body was still in good condition. "Well there's nothing here to decompose it is there? No weather, no scavengers. Only time." She dug a hold in the dry sandy soil and placed the corpse delicately in. Ripping off some of the helm of her dress, she made a grave marker, wrapping it around a rock.

**That's it for now. The weekend shall hold more wonders. And deaths… Anyways… look up Alternia Games map. I made a map for the story ****J. It's so purtty. So I've had chapter seven typed up for like a month and I never posted it… I feel terrible…. I had to fix Tavros's name though….**


	8. Chapter 8

~Vriska~

The crippler had stayed around the cliff. After all the brown-blood was her bait. And there the prey comes. It was the yellow-blood. "Must have formed a team," Vriska thought back to her allegiance with Terezi, whom she had left back at the other side of the lake.

Vriska stood up slowly, gazing into the Gemini's eyes. "This better work…" To her relief the pisonic fell under control even swifter than the weak Taurus troll had. "Such a powerful weapon…." she marveled, feeling the pisonic power pulsing deep in his mind.

She searched his mind for images of base. "A cave, how suiting for a low blood." Then she remembered she herself was in a similar situation.

Most images that popped up were full of daily life in his district. She scowled in disgust. However before she turned the stream of images off, the image of a beautiful girl quickly rushed by. Vriska saw it long enough though to tell it was the maroon-blood from a few nights ago.

An idea floated in and it was too delicious to ignore.

Vriska could see the girl sitting in the cave from up in a tree. The pisonic began walking forward somewhat twitchingly.

"Sollux?" The maroon-blood caught sight of him. "Sollux! Did you find him?" She ran forward and stopped about a yard in front of him. "What's wrong?" She had finally noticed he hadn't moved a step since she had advanced forward towards him.

The Scorpio sent one last message to her pisonic weapon. _Blast. _And Sollux obeyed. Vriska couldn't see the cave, heck she couldn't even see her own hand. The beams of red and blue were so strong that she was temporarily blinded. Using her hands and previous knowledge of what the tree looked like, she slide down the tree and off to her camp where an angry Terezi waited.

~Capricorn~

Life in the arena as very different. No more pies or horns. Most of his time was spent star gazing or painting his cave with miracles. Like earlier when he had seen the two burst of red and blue lighting up the sky. That was a fiking miracle.

"Who's there!" The voice sounded commanding though the loudness was and attempt to hid the tinge of fear. "I said, who the fike is in that cave!" The Capricorn finally got to the entrance and stood up. He towered over the red-blood by almost two feet. The cancer stepped back, readying his sickles. But the Capricorn made no moves.

"…. Bro… No fights just miracles." At that, the Cancer just stood still, confused.

"…. Troll is so fikin high, he doesn't realize I'm a red-blood." The red-blood could use this to his advantage.

~Terezi~

The Libra impatiently tapped her foot. She had woken up this morning to find Vriska missing.

"Teamwork means nothing to her does it," Terezi mumbled.

"Speak up mumbler. I won't have a first mate that can't speak their mind." The speaker was Vriska. She was walking through the thick brush and was looking bone dead tired. She was clenching her temple and had several shallow scratches.

"So captain, where did you go last night?" Terezi said with a sickly sweet amount of sarcasm in her voice.

"Oh you know, around," The Scorpio smiled cruelly. "Let's just say there's three less trolls to contend with."

Terezi stood up, stretching. "Three trolls in one night?" Terezi tried to hide her anger… "If alone you could take three, couldn't we take down at least six together?"

"Maybe…" Vriska was exhausted and was in no mood to argue with Terezi's lawyer logic. "How about you scout out those six trolls while I take a needed nap."

Terezi mock saluted and angrily marched off. Then a devious plot struck her. Following the broken branch path through the woods was easy. In fact the Libra made a mental note to move camp when she got back. "Even a blind troll could follow this trail," She remarked top herself.

The entire part of this forest was charred. How the Libra had missed this great fire was a mystery, but it explains why Vriska was running.

As Terezi investigated further, she realized that the fire had a very specific path. And laying at the start was the crumpled heap of a body.

"He must be a pisonic…. A powerful one at that," The pieces fell together. The Teal-blood walked closer to the body. To her surprise, the chest was still rising and falling with the rhythm of breathing. She unhooked her staff and poked him with it.

Immediately, the yellow-blood bolted up. "Aradia!" Was the first thing out of his mouth. His eye darted forward and fell upon the ruins of the cave.

"You!" The Gemini pointed accusingly. Then as the burst of anger wore off, the he realized that Terezi was in no way the mind controlling bitch from last night. Shorter hair, shorter statue, different look in her eyes.

Apparently I'm Doctor Frankenstein and I'm bringing dead things back to life. I was reading the rough copy and I'm so amazed at it crappiness… Also, about the Capricorn scene. It;'s not that Karkat's short, Gamzee's really tall. Or at least that's my head canon. Also Karkat seem manipulative, he's also trying to survive these odds. And everyone is OOC.


	9. Chapter 9

I ve realized. I have this all written down. Mine as well type it all up any ways. I m not sure whether to continue or not any how.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~` ~Terezi~~ So you blasted your mate sprit under the mind control of my teammate Vriska Terezi mumbled off. While the goal was to kill the others and win, this was the wrong way to go about doing it.<p>Vriska said she had killed three trolls, I know you re alive, Aradia s vaporized, Sollux flinched, But where s the third?<p>

Tavros! Sollux shouted, remembering why he had been on the cliff. Vriska had pushed his brown-blooded teammate down the sharp drop. He must still be there! He stumbled up and ran west, with Terezi close on his heels.

~Equius~ Equius! The tiny Leo shook him. Come on! Today you said we d search down by the lake.

What oh, Equius had been seconds away from smacking her. Which would be very bad. Due to his strength he never had that much physical contact with any trolls.

They slowly formed a plan to get revenge. Terezi wanted a rightful execution, while Sollux wanted her to suffer as long as possible.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The Scorpio s camp was easy to find, as it was also Terezi s camp. Sollux and Terezi were utterly silent, careful not to step on twigs for wary of announcing their presence,<p>

Vriska was sitting next to a dirt drawing with her back against the tree line. Bad move. Sollux calmly walked out of the bush. Vriska, startled at this audacity, just stared. Like Terezi had anticipated. The cerulean-blood focused her left eye intensely at him. She was hoping to both intimidate and gain control of his mind once more.


End file.
